Canción sobre una canción
by Hessefan
Summary: Advertencia: El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero; los personajes célebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer. * Inspirado en la canción "La incogible" de Zambayonny. *. Brook/Bragas de Nami. *. ¡Feliz cumple atrasadísimo, Chisheccid! *.


**Canción sobre una canción**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todo de Eiichiro Oda, nada me pertenece, solo las humildes palabras de éste fic. La canción en la que está inspirado el fic le pertenece a Zambayonny y el resumen es un descaro afanado a South Park (hace AÑOS que no usaba esa advertencia XD, la solía usar siempre cuando escribía parodias de Saint Seiya bajo el seudónimo de "Señor Sombrero"). También hay una pequeña referencia a "Zanguango" de Leo Maslíah.

**Prompt**: 023. Sambayón [Fandom Insano]

**Extensión**: 1.725 palabras.

**Nota**: XD Sé que tengo muchos fics _tontunos_, pero si algunos creían que no podían salir más tontos, se equivocaron. El fic es muy sencillo y está inspirado en una canción muy particular (recomiendo escucharla antes o después de leer el fic, pero _escucharla _para entender mejor de donde viene _la cosa; _sí, a veces puedo tener un humor muy púber). ¡LMF, soy toda tuya! ¡JA, JA, JA! Hablando en serio, me divirtió escribir la canción, pero está lejos de ser "gracioso", es más bien "paródico".

Dedicado con mucho amor a **Chisheccid** —que sé que le gusta mis incoherencias y Brook— como regalo atrasadísimo de cumpleaños :3

* * *

Esa mañana despertó con ganas de escribirle una canción.

Quizás estaban sucias o no usaba calzón,

pero a mostrarle las bragas Nami nunca accedió.

.

Probó por las buenas, como todo un caballero, pidiéndole "por favor".

Probó de mil maneras, simulando una enfermedad,

hasta intentó con violencia, pero nada de eso funcionó.

.

Llegó al punto de perder el orgullo:

se arrojó a sus pies, le suplicó, le lloró y hasta le pidió perdón,

a ver si con eso lograba aflojarle un poco el corazón.

.

Trató uniendo fuerzas, con impureza en cada acto, pero no entregó.

Sanji lo dijo: Nami era inconmovible, y Franky lo afirmó.

.

Una noche la emborrachó y con la excusa de que debía acostarse lo intentó.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarle el ruedo,

creyendo que solo una mirada no le haría mal,

pero borracha y todo, Nami se defendió.

.

Probó con sorprenderla por la espalda, con la guardia baja y hasta agachada.

Probó su teoría de que las bragas son para lucirlas y que como tal hay que mostrarlas.

Probó con prometerle que no volvería a insistirle,

con la excusa de que entre los amigos no hay secretos y sí confianza, pero aun así no aceptó.

.

Probó con decirle que aceptaba ser su esclavo, lavárselas a mano y hasta ir a comprárselas.

Probó con amenazas de suicidio, locura y enajenación.

Probó con insultarla diciéndole que con Robin todo era "mejor",

probó con arruinarle la cosecha de naranjas y hasta con mearle los mapas.

Nami se enojó, pero ni una concedió.

.

Juró que se moría, que se vengaría, pero a Nami no le importó.

Después de todo ya estaba muerto y con razón.

Le dio dinero, le dio cumplidos, le dio las buenas noches y un-nunca-me-despierto.

Probó con la ciencia, con la inteligencia, con el marimo y hasta con una orden del capitán.

.

Probó haciéndole mil canciones que versaban sobre amor y el corazón.

Por eso se cansó y le escribió una canción sobre su calzón.

El tiempo pasó, el viaje terminó, el sueño se cumplió… pero ni así Nami aflojó.

.

Esa mañana despertó con ganas de escribirle una canción.

Quizás estaban sucias o no usaba calzón.

* * *

Nami miraba con cierta incredulidad la cartelera frente a sus ojos, pese a que había atravesado todo el Nuevo Mundo en su búsqueda por ello, seguía sin poder creerlo. Parpadeó estupefacta, esperando que el gesto fuera suficiente para despertar de esa horrible quimera, pero allí seguía, burlándose de ella: en el top número figuraba el Rey del Soul.

—¿Para qué lo buscas? ¿Tú también eres una fan?

Nami carcajeó con cinismo. No, no lo buscaba para felicitarlo o para pedirle que le cantara una serenata, ¡mucho menos para mostrarle las bragas!

—Voy a quemar sus huesos.

El hombre se hizo hacia atrás, acojonado ante la seriedad con la que la mujer de proporciones celestiales había profesado esa amenaza. Un aura lúgubre rodeaba a la voluptuosa muchacha.

Nami vio como el hombre buscaba con desesperación un _den den mushi_, quizás para llamar a seguridad, tal vez para pedir refuerzos. O una pizza.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero…

—Dígale que Nami está aquí y quiere hablar con él —La navegante de los Mugiwara se cruzó de brazos. Sospechó desde un principio que no le sería fácil llegar hasta una estrella musical.

—¿N-Nami? —El hombre la miró con sorpresa y hasta cierta maravilla— ¡¿Tú eres la de la canción?! ¡_Las bragas de Nami_! ¡Joder, qué honor, es puesto número uno, todo el mundo la canta! ¡Hasta la incluí en mi boda!

—¡Llámalo ahora!

El hombre volvió a aferrar el _den den mushi_. Tragó saliva y con torpeza se comunicó con el otro lado.

—H-Hay una chica aquí abajo, quiere ver al Rey.

—_El Rey ahora no puede, está en su sesión de masajes_…

—Es Nami.

—¡¿_La de la canción_?!_ —_preguntó con emoción, pero enseguida guardó compostura y agregó—: _El Rey dice que la dejes subir_.

—Dice que subas.

—Ya lo oí —murmuró entre dientes.

—_¡Oye, ¿le preguntaste si te mostraba las bragas?! —_El guardia escondió el _den den mushi_ tras la espalda, intimidado por la violencia con la que Nami le había clavado los ojos. Parecía estar diciéndole con ellos que ni se atreviera siquiera a pensarlo.

El hombre abrió la puerta, pero antes de que la navegante pasara frente a él camino al ascensor, le volvió a hablar, no sin miedo o timidez.

—Entonces, ¿eres esa Nami o no? —_Necesitaba_ la confirmación; pero la chica le dedicó una mirada de honda saturación mientras apretaba el botón con energía para que la puerta se le cerrase en las narices.

Una vez a solas suspiró y recargó la espalda contra la baranda. Su vida se había convertido en un caos desde que esa maldita canción había cosechado tanto éxito. No podía caminar en paz, ni decir su nombre sin que el tema saliera a colación.

Era una auténtica pesadilla. A cada lado que iba, le cantaban esa canción en el oído, sin saber cuánto la mortificaban, ¡y era peor cuando sabían quién era ella!

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no le había mostrado las bragas en su momento y ya?! Con seguridad esa canción no existiría. Su vida no sería un infierno y sería más conocida por ser una feroz pirata, una legítima Mugiwara, y no la "chica de la canción" o, peor aún, "la chica de las bragas".

¡¿Qué clase de reputación era esa?! Ninguna mujer pretende ser recordada por algo así. Ninguna mujer aceptaría tal ofensa. Menos que menos Nami, que es más que una simple mujer; era una Mugiwara.

Así se presentó ante el Rey del Soul, imponente, gallarda, tan encabronada que ni Zoro en sus malos días acojonaría tanto, dispuesta a masacrar cada pedazo de hueso que conformaban a Brook.

—Nami-san —murmuró el esqueleto con sobriedad.

La habitación a la que había llegado estaba en penumbras, así que se dejó guiar por la voz de su antiguo compañero. Y lo vio. Estaba sentado en un sillón, en una mano tenía una copa de vino, en la otro, un cigarro. Vestía con una bata de seda roja y tenía los pies huesudos sobre un cojín.

Con una seña despachó a la muchacha que le hacía masajes en los huesos de la pierna.

—Tú, maldito bastardo.

¡Ah, tan digno de un western! El dramatismo le había salido de lujo, la tensión se podía palpar.

—Tanto tiempo.

—La haré corta: Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Brook le dio una calada al cigarro. El humo escapó por los huecos de los ojos.

—Supongo que… —pausa dramática y desconcertante— has venido a mostrarme las bragas.

—¡No! ¡Imbécil! ¡Quiero que dejes de cantar esa canción! ¡Quiero que la gente se olvide de ella! ¡Quiero poder decirle a un desconocido mi nombre sin que me diga "¡tú eres la de la canción!" ¡Has convertido mi vida en un infierno, Brook!

—Y tú has convertido mi vida en un paraíso —Qué dulce era el sabor de la revancha—. Gracias, Nami-san, por no mostrarme nunca las bragas.

La mujer trató de hallar su centro, se masajeó la sien y pensó en la mejor manera de negociar con alguien como Brook. ¡Oh, sí, Nami era muy buena negociando! Pero no contaba con que el músico había pasado años navegando junto a ella, y la conocía muy bien.

—Ok, hagamos un trato. Te muestro mis bragas y tú prometes no volver a cantar esa canción, ¡nunca más! —Sabía que Brook sería una tumba en caso de acceder. No porque ya estuviera muerto, sino porque un verdadero Mugiwara siempre cumplía con su palabra.

—No.

—¿Qué? —No daba crédito a la palabra profesaba por esa huesuda boca.

—¡Mira bien, Nami-san! —dijo con fastuosidad, abriendo los brazos para enseñar la magnificencia de su imperio— ¡He visto miles de bragas gracias a las que me has negado! ¡No hay braga en el mundo que no haya visto! ¡Las mujeres hacen fila para mostrármelas!

—O sea, ¿comparas mis bragas con la de cualquier mujerzuela? —Alzó las cejas, ofendida. ¡Sus bragas eran sagradas! ¡Brook no cantaba sobre las de Robin o cualquier otra mujer!

—No, por supuesto. No puedo compararlas, si nunca las vi —dijo con obviedad—. Todas quieren que les haga una canción, pero ¿sabes qué?, Ellas no son Nami-san…

—No vas a dejar de cantarla, ¿cierto?

—¿Crees en el karma?

—¡El karma te va a follar duro, Brook!

—¡Oh, pero si soy solo huesos! —Y rió, la risa hizo eco en las paredes. Después el silencio, escalofriante—… Ni siquiera tengo culo —Y el susurro, estremecedor.

—Es muy injusto —se lamentó ella y extendió una mano plantando su mejor cara de debacle emocional—, exijo que me pagues por usar mi nombre, mi identidad. Hay algo que se llama derecho de autor, ¡te denunciaré si no me das partes de las ganancias!

—Bien, es un buen trato —accedió con relativa facilidad. Sería de sonsos negarle una tajada—. Tengo tanto dinero que no me molestaría darte siquiera la mitad —Lo cierto es que le debía mucho a esa mujer. No solo por las bragas que jamás le mostró, sino por los años compartidos y por haberle ayudado a cumplir su sueño.

Los ojos de Nami brillaron ante la mención del vil metal, y lo pensó. ¿Qué probabilidades habría de… bueno, hacer más canciones sobre ellas y sus bragas?

—Después de todo, te lo debo Nami-san… —admitió en voz alta.

—Por supuesto, gracias a mí estás en el puesto número uno.

—No, es que te debía dinero. Es raro que no te acuerdes, justo tú… —meditó al respecto—, aunque bueno, creo que nunca supiste que yo había tomado ese préstamo.

Pobre, _pobre_ Zoro, tuvo que buscar trabajo, ¡BUSCAR TRABAJO! —a ese lastimoso punto llegó— para poder pagarle a Nami con intereses. Aunque el espadachín en su momento le juró que él no le había "pedido" ese préstamo —que había sido sustraído sin autorización—, Nami encausaba todas sus deudas en él. Le gustaba tenerlo de esclavo.

El pacto se cerró de esa manera, pero la canción siguió sonando en todas las radios del Nuevo y Viejo Mundo, martirizándola. Si hubiera sido más comprensiva, si hubiera accedido, ahora no estaría lamentando la existencia de esa fatídica canción. La gente, al oír su nombre, se maravillaría por reconocerla como una feroz Mugiwara, "la gata ladrona" y no le pedirían que mostrara sus bragas.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Prometo ponerme con Marionetas, si ven que desaparezco de esta categoría, es por mi ambición (sí, claro), y también por la Universidad.  
**


End file.
